prisoner of war
by Anthony-117
Summary: master chief is stuck on an alien planet but he still kicks ass and kills 1,000,000 aliens! and he meets a mysterious stranger who is super hot. master chief/OC


it was a dark and brutal night and master chief was tired from walking aroun everywhere and was looking for somewhere to rest because he had been split off from his army so he had to be careful and not get found by aliens and die.

he crashed on a scary planet an was now trying to find shelter so aliens would not kill him. it was really dark and so far he was not having a lot of luck, but HE WAS MASTER CHIEF AND SO HE WAS NOT SCARED. he just did not want to die because he was such a good officer and had a duty to his team to stay around forever and lead them to victory.

his real name was john-117 i think, and he didn't have a family so no one would miss him but the people who worked at the marines but he was just another petty officer so it probably didn't matter anyway but he wanted to survive because he liked to fight in the army and wanted to get as many medals as possible because he was master chief.

finally he found a nice cave after traveling forever and went to lay down in it because his feet were tired. the cave was big and had a lot of space to lay down and wasn't all drippy like most caves are and there were rocks that made furniture so that was cool too.

for a while he was like 'oh wow this place is so cool' and he sat down on the rock shaped like a chair and watched tv on the rock shaped like a 52" HD plasma tv that was attached to the wall and watched pretend foot ball for a while.

master chief felt bad because he wanted to live here forever away from all of his problems in the army even if he loved the army sometimes but it would be kind of nice to just watch football all day, he decided; he could make a robot wife that was hot that he could be all like 'MAKE ME A SANDWICH' to and it wouldn't matter because she was a robot and not a real woman or anything. in fact he could make TWO ROBOT WIVES and they could make out and it would be kinda hot.

thinking about bi robot chicks who made sandwiches made master chief sleepy, so when the football game was over and the boring as shit after game show came on he clicked the tv off with his rock remote and went to bed on his rock bed, which was comfortable since he ran around and picked alien grass and made a nice bed of alien grass.

when he woke up there were a million aliens around him with alien plasma guns!

"OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO" he said as he jumped up and took out his alien plasma gun which he had when he fell onto the planet so he took it out and began to shoot! "YOU WILL NEVER CAPTURE MY ALIVE!!!!"

"NO WE WILL GET YOU MASTER CHIEF YOU ARE TOO VALUABLE TO THE EARTH ARMY YOU MUST DIE"

so they fought forever and master chief was killing the aliens and dodging their shooting and since there was only a small opening filled with aliens he was trapped in the cave!!! he managed to kill 900,000 aliens but they finally caught him and he was dragged over to their alien city and taken to prison. he was thrown into his new cell and was sad because he knew he might die.

the cell was mostly empty except there was a pretty hot dude in there with him. his name was anthony, but master chief did not know that yet, and he was tall and had lots of muscles too and wore armor kind of like master chiefs but it was red which is a cooler color. he was missing his helmet so master chief could see his face he was really hot and had red hair and freckles and blue eyes.

"MASTER CHIEF WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he said, surprised to see his officer here on this alien planet and in jail. yet he was secretly glad because he thought master chief was hot and now he would have alone time with him so they could hang out without having to do army stuff and get distracted by working out.

"i was caught by the aliens but i killed 90% of them" master chief said, siting beside anthony and sighing because he had lost and would now probably die. he was so sad and he felt hopeless and he wished he had paper so he could write sad poetry but there was none because aliens don't write on paper they right on computers, duh!

anthony was also feeling really emo and he was more emo because he was stuck in the alien prison cell for a while but when he saw master chief he became a lot happier and wanted to make out with master chief because master chief was hot. he could turn straight guys gay and lesbians straight.

he was also really bored becuase there was nothing to do and all he wanted to do was make out with master chief but master chief looked sad but anthony couldn't really tell because he still had his helmet on!

so anthony decided he would tackle master chief and just throw his helmet off and make out with him anyway because most of the time making out was fun and cheered everyone up except when you were super sad or it was flip.

"DO ME!" anthony yelled, not caring if the stupid aliens heard him or not besides, having a crowd would be kind of hot. master chief then began to grind on anthony and anthony was blushing a lot because red heads (A/N: DON'T CALL ME A GINGER OR I WILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL BEAT YOU UP) do that and it was really sexy and anthony wondered what he did during his work out routine because he had a TON of muscles. then master chief put his hand down anthony's boxers and jerked him off he was pretty good at giving hand jobs too.

anthony came and then so did master chief and then master chief had a genius idea on how to escape the alien prison cell!

"I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA ON HOW TO ESCAPE THE ALIEN PRISON CELL!" master chief said. anthony was asleep so he didn't care because that was slightly tiring.

blasting the door open with a hidden alien plasma gun, master chief threw anthony over his shoulder and made a mad dash for the entrance, killing every alien in sight! he managed to kill the other 100,000 other aliens that had lived through his alien massacre earlier.

"SCREW YOU MASTER CHIEF OUR COUSINS ON PLANET 34324 WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" they screamed as they died a horribly painful and bloody death. master chief just laughed and stole a space ship and went back home to earth and everyone was really happy to see him!! anthony and master chief had to keep their relationship a secret through because no one would understamd

"master chief we are rewarding you with this awesome POW medal now you have every medal and you are the best officer in the history of officers!"

"why thank you," master chief said as he started his acceptance speech which was too boring for me to write. 


End file.
